Temptation of an angel
by YoCupcake
Summary: Bittersweet one-shot. Sweet angel Aeris and bitter fallen angel Sephiroth are stuck in the afterlife together. Neither is happy under the circumstances.


**disclaimer:** I do not own this the game or it's characters, or song/lyrics used.

**A/N:** Not played this game in a very long time, so don't remember story details. I just pictured a cute scenario of Aeris and Sephiroth in the afterlife. I might end up writing more one-shots after this, in the same setting. Review and let me know what you think. :).

* * *

**Temptation of an angel**

* * *

"Maybe you should ask for_ forgiveness_?" Came the sweet voice of the little flower girl. The annoying one he had disposed of, but now continued to haunt him in the afterlife.

"Forgiveness? That is for those that regret their actions." His mocking laugh filled the church.

She shivered upon hearing the sound. It was such a sinister sound, that should not come from someone as pretty as himself.

"And mercy of for the weak?" She muttered.

"Well yes, it is." A wicked smile played on his lips. Before he laughed at her annoyed expression.

He continued to laugh at her, as if she were the funniest thing in their empty world. They were both dead. Stuck together in the void known as after-life. She was responsible now for the life stream she had always been connected too. Not that she got a choice in that matter. She wanted to be with her friends. She wanted to be with Cloud; most importantly, if she was going to be stuck in the afterlife, she wanted to find Zack.

"Oh no, did I upset the little flower girl? I do apologize. Being stuck here against my will, has brought out the best in me," he smiled at his little joke. She however, did not find him funny.

_No guy should be that pretty when he smiles. Too bad he's a cold bastard._ she thought to herself.

"You would not be stuck here, if you had not been such an evil ass!" She shouted before she could stop herself. Not that she wanted to stop herself, it was his fault that she was stuck there in the first place. Even though she had accepted it as destiny.

"You realize to whom you're speaking to, don't you? I could stab that annoying little heart of yours, and throw it into the abyss." He had got up from the pew he was sitting in. Coming towards her.

She noted the predator eyes hidden under his silver hair, that he pushed out of his face. He was coming closer to her, and she felt panic. Then she thought about, why was she scared? He had already killed her. Even though they were the only ones who could see and touch each other. She did not think she could die again.

"I'm not scared of you! You already stabbed me, remember? " She spat out in a rage that matched his expression. She would not back down, or be intimidated by the man that stole everything from her.

"

She took a few steps backwards, trying to create some distance between them. As much as she would love to show him just how unafraid she was, he did scare her. He was Sephiroth after all, his very name promoted fear. His aqua green eyes, that were so like her own, held such disdain. She had honestly never met anyone who looked at her like that. Even the members of Shinra had never despised her. Or maybe it was not hate for her, but his situation. She could certainly relate to that in some way. She was not exactly happy with the way things hard turned out. She noticed him smirk as she continued to step back in fear of what he might do.

"So you _are_ smarter than you appear. It would be wise to not get on my bad side, _little flower girl._" He continued to study her, satisfied with the fear that showed on her pretty little face.

"Like it or not, you're_ stuck_ with me, you might as well get used to it. After all, it was you that put us both here." She tried to stop herself from screaming at him, but failed. She had no idea why he brought out such emotions in her. She was angry and scared, after only being in his presence for a short amount of time.

"Correction, dear girl,_ you_ are in fact _stuck_ with _me_. I assure you that you will want to be in the nearest hell when I'm done with you. It would be wise to stay out of my way," he warned.

"I'm the _only_ one that can see you!" Even though she wished that were not the case. She had to wipe her sweaty palms against her pale pink dress. He was really putting her on edge. She wanted to let him go, but she could not risk him causing trouble. The man had already done enough of that when he was alive.

"How unfortunate for me," he grumbled. Clearly not happy with the prospect of being stuck with her.

"As if I want to be stuck with a murdering psycho! This is not exactly easy for me either. " She tried to stop her shaking hands, hiding them behind her back.

"Yes, I am notorious for killing many people in my life. I will also add dead members from the afterlife to my list, if you keep up this charade." He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Uhh, already _dead_, remember? I won't let you hurt anyone else," she said with confidence she did not feel. No matter what, she was determined to protect others. Despite her apparent fear of him.

"You think you can _stop_ me? How precious." His smile was wicked, and she could see the taunt in his eyes.

"I'm the _only one_ that can." Which was true. She had powers, just like him. Where as hers were used for good, he used his for evil purposes.

"You give yourself too much credit, _dear girl_. Don't think I will allow you to get in my way, just because we're stuck in this predicament. My plans for this world are far from finished," he laughed again. The sinister laugh sent more chills down her spine.

"Not if I stop you." She had a look of determination, that matched his own.

Before she knew what was happening, he was on her. He kissed her deeply. Not a sweet kiss, but a a bruising one. It felt like he was trying to punish her with his mouth. His lips were soft against her own, but there was bite to it, as ran his teeth over her plump lower lip. Sweet nibbling turned into a hard bite, as he drew blood. She yelled out and pushed him away from her.

For a few minutes, he was entranced by her beauty. Her angry, yet determined, face. Her pretty long hair. Honey-brown curls shining in the light from the church window. Her green eyes, that were almost as close to turquoise as his own. She truly was an angel. She had this angelic aura surrounding her. He guessed it was the life stream shining through her. He had wanted to taste that innocence. It was meant to be a quick kiss, but once he got a taste, he was determined to have more. That hunger had turned into anger, and before he knew it, he had wanted to rip those pretty lips apart.

"I never knew an _angel_ could be so _tempting,_" he whispered to himself with the cruelest of smiles.

She had heard those words, and wished she hadn't. She sighed, refusing to speak to him. She felt his words curl round her heart, and felt the undeniable truth in them. She too, had never thought a f_allen angel_ would be so tempting, as the one before her.


End file.
